


ask and receive

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Drabble Fic, Frottage, Light Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: Sometimes you have to ask for what you want.Or that time the one ficlet because a collection of mainly Horita but sometimes ot3 tumblr fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinglehorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/gifts).



> Written for the very lovely Mel who I adore with all my heart

It had been weeks since he’d asked and not a single word had been mentioned about it since the initial conversario. So he’d assumed that meant no. 

Paul had at least taken it better than Sonny. That wasn't to say Sonny took it in a bad way he just couldn't understand why Will would even ask. Which in fairness was probably because Sonny actually had very specific memories that he didn't. 

So he’d askes Paul and like all things Paul was understanding and questioned politely and with what seemed like genuine interest but yet - once again - weeks later complete radio silence on the topic.

Which is Will’s excuse for nearly coming without permission at something so simple. He'd been straddling Paul's lap, knees hugging at the other man's hips, while Paul had two fingers knuckle deep in him stretching him open.  He'd started to ride Paul's hand eagerly when suddenly he’d felt Paul's free hand curve around his throat.

“Did I say you could?”

His entire body bucked, eyes wide as Paul's fingers hit his prostate without warning. His hands clutched at at paul's shoulders and he kept  grinding down erratically. Chasing his orgasm when Paul spoke again, his voice firm.

“Don't you dare.”

It took every ounce of will power he had but he managed to still his hips mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

His eyes fluttered closed as Pauls hand pressed against his throat tentatively. “Paul?”

“Color.”

It wasn't a question but a statement and Will hurried to reassure “ _ Green _ .”

He felt Paul's lips against his in a tease of a kiss and his eyes opened slowly, a sound of distress leaving his lips, when Paul pulled his fingers out. He wanted to complain to beg for them back only for his eyes to roll back as Paul pushed into him slowly before he even got the chance.

He whined, honest to go whined, when Paul used a hand on his hip to urge his movements on and he started to rock on Paul as best he could his body giving a shudder anytime Paul applied pressure to his neck. Always in two second intervals. Always making sure he was okay after.

He should have waited, he should have gotten permission, but he’d shifted just so and as Paul squeezed he rocked his hips forward and Paul hit his prostate dead on.  The combination too much for him as Will splintered apart in Paul's arms. He felt Paul's mouth against his temple the other mans words ghosting against his skin as he trembled in his arms. 

He clung tightly to the other man, wrapping arms around Paul's neck tightly, body held as close as possible, and all the while Paul rubbed a hand up and down his back to comfort him before finally asking. “Color?”

“G-Green.” and then “I'm sorry.”

“It's fine, it was new and something big for you, I'm not going to hold it against you.”

**“** We’d barely even started, its embarrassing.”

He felt Paul's laugh more than he saw it and pulled back to search the other man's face his own cheeks growing pink with fresh embarrassment when he found nothing but understanding reflected back at him.

“It was for  _ you _ Will, something you've wanted for a while now, there's nothing wrong with how much you liked it. How enthusiastically you reacted to it. Will work up to it lasting longer.”

“But you didn't..” The feel of it unmistakable against his hip. He didn't even recall Paul pulling out.

“It's fine, you can make it up to me later.”

He started to shuffle, his intent obvious, only for Paul's arms to hold tighter.  “No.”

“But -”

“You're still trembling “ 

He hadn't even realized.  

“You reacted viscerally to this. We take it slow alright? We'll get a blanket and curl up on the couch. Watch your favorite show and grab a snack” he smiled then, bright and happy. “Besides, Sonny is home soon and you love a good show.”

As Paul settled him on the couch, a hand running through his hair before he turned to locate a blanket Will couldn't help but smile in return, he really did love a good show.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M
> 
> This one features the ot3 heavily
> 
> Little spur of the moment tumblr dm fic for Mel

"Please.”

It's soft, needy even. One little word packed with a depth of feelings. Is a plea and a surrender all in one. 

“Please what?” He questions back softly. 

He's reclining back slightly on the bed, hands braced flat to support their weight. He might be smirking but he can't be bothered to check.

“I don't - I just… Paul  _ please. _ ” Will’s straddling his lap, sat back on his thighs with a frankly desperate urgency to the way his hips are rolling. He's got blunt nails digging into Paul's shoulders for leverage, mouth open and eyes closed as he chases his orgasm. 

It's selfish really and he's so close too, Paul can tell, it's why he abruptly sits up and puts strong hands on Will’s slender waist before lifting him up just enough to ruin Will’s moment. 

“ _ No _ ,” small word, big offense. “damn it Paul”

His eyes are open now and he's scowling  -  pouting really. It's petulant and bratty and it's so very Will. Paul just grins in response and it riles him up even more until he's twisting to look behind them.

“Tell him..”

His gaze finds Sonny; in the chair by the desk, fingers wrapped around his dick as he jerks himself off at a lazy pace. His amusement obvious.

“Tell him what?”

“To let me come, obviously.” Paul's laughing and Will retaliates by digging his nails in harder and snapping at him “Smug isn't attractive on you for the record.”

“There's no need to lie to Paul like that.”

They're teasing him but he's not enjoying it. Not when he's strung out, not when he'd been stopped so close to bliss. So he stays silent, arms folded across his chest and he's refusing to look at either one of them.

“I think we've made him mad.”  Paul's voice is gentle, trying to coax Will into a better mood. 

Sonny’s always been better at maintaining the game. The smile he's directing at Paul means he doesn't mind though.

“Fuck off.”

“Don't be a baby, Will”  Will’s glaring at Sonny who just winks at him and jerks off faster in response. 

Whatever he's going to say never happens because he's lowered back onto Paul's thigh and he's got Pauls lips against his neck. The argument means nothing. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly Will drops it. Instead all he can focus is grinding down on Paul's thigh.

Paul's focus is on Sonny though, even as his hand slips into the back of Will’s jeans. Will’s got his mouth by Paul's ear and he's babbling.  He's loud and desperate where Sonny is soft and controlled. But he knows them both so well and he can see Sonny's release coming and a second later his thumbs sliding over Will’s rim, pushing against it breifly, and almost immediately Will’s coming apart in Paul's arms with a shout while Sonny paints his own chest white, their names a whispered prayer on his lips. 

  
He can't help but smile at the sight of both his boys ruined knowing that ill was wrong, smug looked fantastic on him.


	3. Baseball Player / Reporter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for Mel.
> 
> 1 of ?
> 
> I'll probably do another ficlet via a prompt down the line

Paul did not hate Will Horton, that was beneath him. Paul was an  _ adult.   _ He was  _ professional. _ Giving time and effort to hating Will Horton would mean Will and his questions and opinions  _ mattered _ and  _ nothing _ Will Horton thought or did had ever or would ever matter to Paul Narita. That's not to say there wasn't a lot to dislike about the pushy sports reporter, because god was there ever, Paul just refused to sink to his level.  And maybe a quiet part of his brain was reminded him it wasn't worth the hassle either because no one that took a swipe at Will ever came out a winner. It hardly ruined careers mind you but it definitely didn't win you any favors with the public and if the public disliked you sooner didn't love you much either.

Will had been a prodigy. The next great major league pitcher. He'd known it too. Confident in his ability but never in a way that came off cocky and people loved him the second they set eyes on him.  And then it had all be snatched away within a blink of the eye. His call up had been rumored for weeks and then he'd take a linedrive to the head. Will had been lucky it didn't kill him honestly. Unfortunately what it  _ had  _ done was knock him out cold, and in a not very eloquent turn of phrase: scrambled his brain. Will was still Will,  just with a little less filter, slower hand eye coordination, and a sometimes fuzzy memory when it came a things he'd done in the past.

Paul had watched it unfold along with everyone else. They'd only played a handful of games against each other in Triple A bit the league had felt it like a blow across the board. Will had rebounded gracefully enough. People loved him more than ever and he'd managed an easy transition into writing. That lack of filter let him ask the questions other people hesitated on and he wasn't afraid to milk the whole mild amnesia thing for sympathy if need be. No other reporter came close to the brutality Will showed when he wrote a scathing report on someone's performance. Paul was pretty sure he got off  on it.

Paul refused to acknowledge Will's stories. He rarely called on him during after game press conferences, and would blatantly ignore him during pregame junkets if he could get away with it. If he could, Will got short barely spoken responses. Not that Will was phased. So no, Paul did not hate Will Horton. He didn't particularly  _ like _ him but he didn't hate him either. He preferred to keep to himself, to keep his private life private. Fraternizing with a reporter was a  _ very _ bad idea.

Which is what made Will bending him over the sink of some shithole bar eight blocks from his hotel and fucking the absolute life out of him so problematic.

  
  
  


“We shouldn't have done that.” He's the first one to break the silence. Bending down to snag his jeans and pull them back up.

“Shouldn't have done what?”

Paul shoots him a look full of exasperation. “Don't start.”

“Stop stressing, I'm hardly going to tell the world how tight you are.” Will deadpans.

It has Paul's cheeks heating and refusing to look at Will again. The reporter was too mouthy for his own good and he should have ran a mile. “We should do that again.”

“ _ Excuse me?” _

_ “ _ Preferably in a hotel room, I bet you look good riding a dick.”

It's way too brazen for Paul and he snags Will by the shirt to pull him close and clamps a hand over his mouth with a stern look and his agitation clear in every word. “This might be an elaborate joke to you but -  _ Will.” _

Will had taken advantage of Paul's anger and unzipped jeans to push his hand in and wrap his fingers tightly around Paul. “Hotel, Narita. Now.”

A stronger man would have said no, instead a half hour later Paul's got Will stretching him and buried deep while he's got his hands braced on Will's shoulders riding him as hard as he can.

He's not proud of himself.

But he doesn't regret it either.


	4. "I don't know how you get yourself into these situations"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakery AU

“I don't know how you get yourself into these situations” 

Paul can’t actually see the man but he just knows his six am regular (maple bar with a white mocha) is laughing at him.Embarrassingly as the man’s man’s words had hinted at this is not the first disaster he’s walked in on. Last week he caught Paul losing an entire tray of cupcakes to the floor courteous of a bunched up rug, the time before that he watched a hand mixer stage a mutiny and cake batter go anywhere and everywhere, and now he found Paul covered in flour. Paul's still not entirely sure how it happened. He never is with these mistakes. It's just his awful luck really.

“Laugh it up Maple Bar.” Letting out a sigh Paul does his best to wipe the flour from his face before glancing over to the counter. “If you'll just give me a second I'll have your order.”

“No rush and for the record, it's Will.”

It takes Paul nearly ten minutes to look presentable to the public. Thankfully he had a spare shirt in his office and with the help of a mirror and a towel he'd gotten most of the flour handled. When he made his way back out to the store front he found Will flipping through one of his example books.

“You really make all these yourself?” Will had glanced up at the sound of footsteps his question tapering off into a laugh he couldn't quite smother in time.

Rolling his eyes playfully he moved over to the coffee machine and started Will’s order his gaze lingering on the other man's smile.

“I have help sometimes if I've got too many orders but mostly yeah.”

“They're really good, you should be proud.”

Paul felt his cheeks warm at the compliment and smiled down at the coffee cup in his hands. “Thank you.”

Will had closed the book before moving over to the counter and leaned against it on his elbows his eyes following Paul's movements as he added the shot and then turned to grab a plate for Will’s maple bar.

“I noticed something while you were deflouring.”

“Yeah?”

“The door says you don't open till eight, and it's only,” He glanced down at his watch. “six twenty-five and I come here nearly every day at nearly the same time and have for weeks now.”

_Oh_.

Paul had jerked around so quickly his elbow caught the cup of coffee and he watched resigned to it as the coffee splattered across the bakery floor.

“I swear to god I'm cursed.” and then he looked over at Will, who was trying his best not to laugh, with a scowl. “or maybe you're the curse. This only happens when you're around you know.”

“At least it wasn't another tray of cupcakes.”

“You're hilarious.” he responded.

“And still wondering why you've been opening so early.”  

Looking up from the coffee carnage he found Will grinning at him with a lopsided smile, like he already knew what Paul was going to say. So he didn't bother to deny it.

“You're cute, in my defense I had every intention of telling you we weren't open yet that first day. I'd forgotten to relock the door but you were all sorts of charm and good looks so I figured no harm. Three months later you've clearly cursed my store.”

Will’s smile grew bigger and he leaned over the counter to snatch Paul by the shirt and dragged him closer to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. It was gentle and sweet and possibly the promise of something more.

“So, now that we're not dancing around the mutual attraction anymore why don't I buy you a donut and coffee, you could use a morning off.”

Paul blinked at him incredulous. “You want me to go to someone else's shop?”

The lopsided smile was back. “I'm asking you on a date.”

_Oh._   


Well when put like that he could hardly turn it down. “Lead the way Maple Bar.”


End file.
